Tourniquet
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Soi Fon has now felt the stab of betrayal for the second time by the one she admires most rated t for blood, language, and yuri themes SONGFIC! don't like, don't read


hello everyone, thank you for taking your time to read my first fan fiction

as I said this is my first so I apologize if its not great, but I did my best

This story is based on the song Tourniquet By the band Evanescence and it has some yuri and/or shojo-ai moments so if you don't like then don't read

there is YoruichiXSoi Fon, but a few mentions of YoruichiXUrahara

I don't own Bleach, Bleach and all of its characters and concepts belong to Tite Kubo

nor do I own the song Tourniquet, Tourniquet belongs to the band Evanescence

the bold is the song lyrics

reviews and/or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated

rated T for blood, language, and some Yuri themes

without furthur ado, please enjoy

**I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more**

She lay back in the mud, the rain pounding down her back, blood pouring out the huge gash on her back, if help didn't arrive soon, she knew she would die. Just what had possessed her to take on such a dangerous mission alone, was it the pain in her heart, the rejection of the one she loved, was it all just to cover up that horrible burning hatred she felt in the pit of her stomach, it was all so stupid. She knew she would not live till sunrise.

**I lay dying, and I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal**

How could Yoruichi betray her so easily? She knew what she saw; her and that damned shopkeeper, kissing, or making out would be a more appropriate term. She knew that Yoruichi hadn't seen her that night, how could she of seen her, she was so tangled up in that damned shopkeepers business, Yoruichi wouldn't of noticed even if she had planted her foot in her behind. It was a betrayal the likes of which she had never imagined. Sure, Yoruichi had done something along the lines of this before, but compared to now, that first one was only a minor bee sting, compared to the stabbing pain she now felt.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

All she could do now was wait to die.

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

She had seen Yoruichi as her own personal goddess, the one she would give her life for if need be. She had been there in the beginning through the tough times, the sad times, the good ones, the great ones, and the ugly ones. Even though she was the captain of the second division and commander in chief of the stealth force, she would often ask and consult Yoruichi for her advice and help when she trained her subordinates, how could it of all gone so wrong?

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

She was starting to get dizzy and woozy from blood loss, but what could she do? She was in to much pain to call for help, even though no one would hear her. She had no healing supplies on hand and could not use her kido for healing like the 4th squad could. Hopeless, helpless, and lost, Soi Fon accepted Death into her embrace as she passed out, but not before seeing the silhouette of a somewhat familiar person.

**Do you remember me, lost for do long**

**Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?**

She cracked her eyes open, the rain still falling hard. Her vision was blurred, and she could barely make out the figure above her, was it friend or foe? Were they helping her, or would they finish her off.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?**

It was Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th division. Soi Fon cried out in relief, and Unohana pressed a finger to her lips "Do not speak, Captain Soi Fon, you are in no condition to speak, so be quiet and let me work in silence" she was serious and commanding, Soi Fon nodded weakly and closed her eyes as warm hands were pressed against her back.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a darkened room, lying on a small bed. Her back felt like it was on fire, and she resisted the urge to scream out in pain, she closed her eyes again and listened to the rain pounding down on the windows. "At least, I'm dry" she thought to herself, trying not to move too much. She noted she had been healed and all the blood and mud had been cleaned off her back, but still she didn't feel completely healed, the memories of earlier still fresh in her mind. She was of course very grateful to Capatin Unohana for saving her, but a part of her wished she had just been left there to die, cold, dirty, broken, and alone,

**Return to me salvation**

So what would she do now, would she go back to her everyday life in the soul society, as Captain of Squad 2 and commander in chief of the stealth force? Would she resign her posts, but that wouldn't work, there would be far too much protest, and she wanted this to be as smooth as possible. Of course there was always "Suicide" she whispered to herself, and then immediately broke into tears and started shaking.

**I WANT TO DIE**

Just then the door swung open and light flooded the room. Soi Fon was blinded only temporarily, until her eyes got used to the light. She looked around and cursed silently, she was at that damned shopkeeper's house. Why didn't Unohana take her back to the Soul Society? She looked over at the doorway. Yoruichi was standing there, smiling a smile of relief. Soi Fon wanted to smile too, but then remembered that damned shopkeeper, wrapped up in the arms of her Yoruichi, and she looked away, bringing her blanket covers up over her head.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation**

"Soi Fon" came Yoruichi's soft, gentle voice, She refused to speak, as tears spilled out her eyes. She heard the patting of feet as Yoruichi crossed the room "what were you thinking, there was no way you could've handled so many high level hollows all by yourself, why didn't you tell me, I was so worried when Unohana came to the door, carrying you, It looked like you were dead" she said, her voice was shaky "why did you worry me like that" Soi Fon felt Yoruichi sit at the end of her bed, and a hand reached out and stroked hers gently. It was the lightest touch, and she lost all control and inhibitions, and Soi Fon snapped "DON'T BULLSHIT ME" she screamed trying to sound angry, but had trouble due to the tears and sobs she was attempting to hold back "I SAW YOU, I SAW YOU AND THAT DAMNED SHOPKEEPER, I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO, SO DON'T PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, CAUSE MY EYES DON'T LIE TO ME" she flung off the blanket and glared at Yoruichi through tear stained eyes, Yoruichi had her eyes wide open, she looked thoroughly surprised and saddened, by Soi Fon's loss of control. "you want to know why I took that damn mission" she choked out " I knew full well how dangerous it was, I wanted the danger, I wanted to bleed and die, I just couldn't stand the thought of another betrayal" she was getting steadily quieter, as her voice began cracking and the pain in her back became to much to bear, she broke down into tears again, wishing Yoruichi would just leave.

**My wounds cry for the grave**

" I see, I'm sorry you had to see that" Yourichi sounded thoroughly shaken by the younger girls outburst " but you misunderstand, I'm not with Kisuke, at all, in no way shape or form" she went quiet, and Soi Fon looked up, gasping for breath" What did you say"

**My soul cries for deliverance**

"I said I'm not with Kisuke, what you probably saw was just a goodbye of sorts" she smiled again "what do you mean by that" Soi Fon whispered, Yoruichi bent in closer, as if telling a secret "the night you saw, Kisuke was actually asking me if I wanted to get back together with him" she whispered "and I turned him down" Soi Fon's heart leapt up out of her chest, she was trying to get her words out so fast she started choking on them and all she could get out was "why", Yoruichi bent in even closer "because I was already with you, I love you, my little bee" she whispered, and Soi Fon started crying all over again, and she reached out for Yoruichi's hand " why are you crying now" Yoruichi smiled to herself " I was just, so stupid" Soi Fon sobbed " I tried to kill myself over something so trivial, I didn't even have the whole story, I just feel kind of stupid" she murmured. Yoruich shifted herself, so she could take Soi Fon into a tight embrace, hugging her tightly to her bosom "Its alright now, none of that matters anymore, it's all over" she purred quietly into her ear, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

**Will I be denied?**

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon whispered "shhh, it's alright" Soi Fon lifted her head looking up into Yoruichi's calming face, she couldn't help but smile and so did Yoruichi. She pulled herself up further, Yoruichi descended on her, and their lips met, in a passionate confrontation of longing, apologies and understanding.

**Christ, Tourniquet**

"Hey Bee" Yoruichi murmured as they broke apart " yes" she replied, dreamily content, her tears now long gone, replaced by a fuzzy warmth that filled her from her very core to her toes, fingers, and tip of her nose "you should thank Captain Unohana as soon as possible, if she hadn't found you, you most likely would not be alive" Yoruichi said, slightly more serious, the realization of that dawned on Soi Fon, and a shot of guilt hit her like a bullet, it hurt, but only for a few seconds when a feeling of relief replaced it "yes, as soon as possible, but lets just stay like this for a little while longer" she whispered, nestling her head in Yoruichi's bust " yes, just a little longer" Yoruichi replied. They both sighed a simultaneous sigh of relief and content as the bright morning sun dawned on the horizon

**My Suicide**


End file.
